Acceptance
by Genius-626
Summary: Whatever future lay ahead, they would get through it together, as three immortal souls bound together by love.  A prologue and epilogue to Awakening. Slight AU because both Selene and Michael were aware of the pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 18 MORE DAYS TO JANUARY 20****th**** 2012 BAM! If you haven't already noticed, I'm pumped for the new movie. Who's with me? Anyway, just a little vignette I thought up. This is my first Underworld fic, so it's pretty fluffy. Praise it, flame it, whatever, I'm cool with anything. Enjoy.**

Acceptance

She hadn't thought about her human life in a long time. And for some reason, here, hidden and safe in Michael's arms, it didn't seem so far away.

600 years she'd been undead and unfeeling. In her immortal form, she'd learned to embrace the fierceness of the night and the bitterness of the cold. She'd learned to channel her anger into endless vengeance against the beasts, using up her last shreds of love to commit everlasting loyalty to her master. At first when turned, she felt weak in her ignorance; completely incompetent mentally and physically when convinced to avenge her dead family slain by Lycans—or so she'd been led to believe. It took nearly a year for her to fully adjust to living in fear of the sun and of embracing the power vampires so rightfully possessed, but a year now was a mere blink of an eye.

In retrospect, it took much less time for her to appreciate the consumption of life force, blood instinctively very much a pleasure to drink.

As her thoughts turned to blood, she remembered Michael's resistance to it when he was first turned. She laughed at the past now, seeing humor in the fact that he'd defied her by leaving the safety of the hide out to go and eat at some bar in the middle of nowhere only to puke it up and blow their cover. All the while just to avoid drinking blood.

As sleep did not come, her mind wondered further into her past. She did not miss her family any longer, but she had not lamented over them in hundreds of years. Having been tricked by Viktor and Kraven into believing that the Lycans had destroyed her family, killing Lycans gave her a rush that could not be duplicated with any other vampire. Others killed because they were told to; it was their duty; almost an instinct.

It was the only thing she could do for her family. Kill the kind that killed them.

She found it extremely ironic that she's ended up killing the real cause of her family's death. Viktor. She wished she had the chance to kill Kraven, too, but Marcus beat her to it. She was sure Michael harbored the same gruesome wish, she having told him of Kraven's possessiveness expressed all her vampire life. Michael hated anyone who looked at Selene wrong let alone harassed her.

And still, with Viktor dead, she felt deep down that she hadn't avenged her family at all; that if they were alive now, they'd be horrified of what she'd become.

She saw her dear sister now, staring at her with far away eyes, clinging to her two little girls, horrified as well. They stared at her fangs, blood still dripping from their necks from where they'd been sucked dry. Her mother clung to her father, both too depressed to even look into her icy blue eyes. For years they'd looked down on earth, watching their beautiful and kind daughter become the ruthless and unforgiving werewolf slayer she for so long prided herself in. Selene couldn't help but stare at them, their skin pale as paper, their eyes faded as fog. These ghosts were zombies as they tore at her emotions, making her immortal soul scream out in pain, her unconsciousness forcing an exit to reality—

She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. She sat up now, her breathing heavy and her eyes blindingly blue. She looked to her left, Michael having stirred by her side, but still asleep. She was thankful, at the moment unwilling to convey what she'd just dreamt, knowing he would ask. He was always so cautious during the night, comfortable beyond measure while with her, but alert in case of danger. She was also always cautious in that sense, but she was much more experienced than he was, therefore more confident.

As she tried to settle back into sleep, another thought crossed her mind. She felt very much less shame as she had while dreaming just moments ago, her past something she could not change whether she wanted it to or not, but if they really could watch over her…she hoped that they would accept Michael. She imagined her father at the doorstep of their cottage, waiting for her to come home from another courting. Michael would have been a fine town doctor, a reliable working man that her father would so willingly give his blessing to.

But that was not the case. Michael had been a human, still very reliable, but lost in his own grief. She had turned him into the first of his kind; a monster that could not be stopped, even by death. Their bond was just as strong it was almost unreal. She wandered what her parents would think, what they would say.

She fell unconscious once more, but deeper this time. Much deeper.

She felt the sun beat down on her pale skin, this warmth illuminating her every feature. She relished in the feeling and was lost for a moment before she heard her nieces running to her. They hugged her legs when they approached, saying nothing, but giggling in pure delight. Selene could not say or do anything while in her state of slight shock. Her sister came next, brushing the girls aside with a gentle hand and reaching out to Selene. She found herself leaning into the embrace, thankful for this reunion. She heard her sister's voice, having been so distant in the past, but so clear to her now.

"I'm so glad for you. You've found happiness."

They both pulled away as Selene felt a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned with caution, a dull fear pulling at her heart. She turned fully, seeing the faces of her parents. They were smiling brightly in the sun light, looking just as lively as they did in the summer days that dawned those hundreds of years ago. Her father took her hands, staring into her deep brown eyes just like he used to.

"You've lived in darkness for so long, we can't be more proud of you for finding the truth and for letting your heart decide at long last."

His low and calming voice rang through her ears like a moving melody, soothing her immortal soul.

"I give you my blessing, daughter. Your happiness keeps us alive in your heart."

Her breathing hitched, surprised. She felt an unexpected tear fall onto her face. Her father wiped it away, and in that moment, she knew this to be a dream. A lovely dream, but she could feel reality calling her back, Michael calling her name.

Her eyes opened and Michael was hovering above her, not protectively, but compassionately. His hand still rest on her face, having been what really caught her tear. Her eyes were still moist as she stared up at him, the silence between them welcomed and not at all awkward. He let her stare for a moment, knowing that she was evaluating her surroundings. She decided in that moment that her dream was a sign, not nearly a wish from her subconscious mind.

"I saw my family. In my dream." She said softly, quietly, knowing he'd be able to hear her with his sensitive Hybrid ears.

"…Really?" he was somewhat surprised, she being so protective of her past. True, she had been opening up recently, their future looking so uncertain, but loving that they would be living through it together. Either way, she sounded somewhat...happy about said dream. Usually if she mentioned anything about her family, it was of their death or of good memories that only lead to gruesome ones. Had this dream been pleasant? He was unsure.

"Yes…my father gave us his blessing." She said, stretching as she did so.

Michael could only stare back at her brown eyes as they closed for a moment when she stretched beneath him, seemingly relaxed about this dream. He couldn't find words to reply to such a thing. _Her father gave us his blessing ...in her dream…_he couldn't help but feel enlightened by her positive reaction. He shifted tightly next to her and kissed her, realizing that words weren't needed. He pulled away after a few long minutes, his eyes darting just between them to where his hand was over her stomach. He could see their growing child through this touch, the vampire in him empowered by their triumph while the lycan in him became protective over their unborn cub.

Whatever future lay ahead, they would get through it together, as three immortal souls bound together by love.

* * *

**And if you've seen the trailers, it kinda gets bad from here, which is both unfortunate and exciting! Thanx for reading, I hope it wasn't too sappy XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot…but the wheels in my head are turning, so we'll see what else I can add to this brilliant fandom. I'm sorry in advance if this is similar to anyone else's ideas, but canon is sometimes like that. **

**I thank those of you who have read this and liked it, it's a great compliment and I appreciate the Favorites and/or Story Alerts. I'm not the kind to beg for reviews, but if you're so moved, feel free (wink, wink)**

Acceptance

Chapter 2 (12 years later)

Sebastian was filing away paperwork as usual, reeling from days past as he tried to ignore the dull pain his injuries would bring as he walked. His superior officers all advised him to take leave, but he refused, claiming that they needed him, which they did not doubt. He was always on edge now, though very good at hiding it, his real reason for staying to protect the vampires, and maybe even find something on Michael. He recognized his own anxiety, it having somehow carried over from when he and his wife had been hiding her "infection." He never wanted to call it such a thing, and keeping up the façade was weighing down on him some, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, having something to fight for again. Even with all this uncertainty and disloyalty to his own work force, it felt good to be fighting for something that actually mattered.

As he started down the hallways to the cubicles, he kept his ears open for anything on Lycans. Days ago, he'd made sure that the parking garage incident was rightfully blamed on Antigen, but left out every detail on Selene, her daughter, and David. So far, no one had proved him wrong, which was something to be hopeful for. But even with such glimmers of hope, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. As long as he and Selene were careful, they might be able to be unnoticed by the law for a time, maybe just enough time.

He was wary, looking for Lycans everywhere, a bit paranoid that he could not identify them while they were in their human forms as quickly as Selene or David could. He knew he wasn't safe, Lycans having their suspicions about him. At least, he thought they did. David told him to be very careful just a few days ago at a planned check in, warning him that the Lycans were investigating as well and could smell a traitor from a mile away. That, he did not dare to doubt.

Just as he was about to enter the elevator to the garage, he heard two men talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Subject 0 should still be within city limits. We had an anonymous call just minutes ago saying that they say a blue skinned creature prowling the rooftops."

"He'll run out of energy if he doesn't feed, but if he feeds, his cover will be blown."

"We're sending out a team as we speak. There's nowhere he can run."

Sebastian stepped into the elevator without displaying his inner caution. He needed to contact Selene immediately, but there was no real way as to how. Their plan was to check in every three days, and he had one more day until they would meet. If he found Michael now…the thought was empowering. If only he knew of a specific place.

A thought hit him as he reached his car, remembering the bloody detectives' coat that Selene had left behind. It was in his trunk, which was not wise, but he'd honestly forgotten about it until now. If a Lycan could smell a traitor from a mile away, than a Hybrid should be able to smell his mate from farther a distance.

…

Selene watched from the shadows as her daughter sat at the bottom of the stairway of the safe house, staring up as if at someone, but no one was there. She knew of her desire to search for Michael, though at this point, it was too dangerous. Selene would much rather go searching by herself, but knew it to be unfair as well as unsafe. She did not doubt that her daughter was skilled, but what skill she had was raw and untamed. She would have to train, which should be easy, knowing that she would be able to teach her many things about being a vampire. Still, the knowledge that she was ignorant about the type of Hybrid that both Michael and her daughter were would set them back, the way of the Hybrid being something only Michael could teach her.

_She needs you, too. _Selene allowed her mind to wander.

Never before had she regarded her own life with such importance, knowing that if she died, her daughter would be lost to the world-unless she found Michael. Michael had been the one to make her want to live a real life; to make her want to fight for their freedom and even peace between species, but her daughter had been the one to convince her that she had to live if only to protect her; if only to love her.

The young hybrid turned her head, having known Selene to be standing there this whole time. She could sense it without even having used their connection. She did not mind in the least, privately enjoying any semblance of attention she received from her mother.

"I've decided on a name for you." Selene said, her tone bordering on bluntness, not having talked for some time. She could not shake the feeling that the sentence sounded odd as it came out of her mouth, like she was naming a pet or something. Her daughter was unfazed in that sense, but grew attentive instantly. The young hybrid was surprised, wanting a name, but the desire having was pushed back with her much stronger desire to go out and find her father. She watched as Selene came closer and sat next to her.

"Eve was the first human woman on this planet, according to the bible. I haven't read those stories in centuries, but…my family was very religious, I don't think I could forget them if I tried." She turned her gaze to her daughter. "You are the first of your kind. I think it to be appropriate." She reached out for her daughter's face, loving her more every second they shared together. "I also think it's quite a beautiful name, like you."

Surprisingly, Selene didn't find it hard to adore her own child, however sparingly. She found great pride in Eve, knowing that such power and beauty came from a bond of love. With the mention of her family- still having thoughts of them-she knew in her heart that they too would believe Eve to be the most beautiful thing to ever grace this world, Hybrid or not.

No, especially because she was a Hybrid.

"Eve." The child said, as if taste testing the name. "I love it." She said this with a small smile, her heart still a bit sunk from the seemingly hopeless situation of actually finding Michael. Selene sensed this and wrapped an arm around her, letting Eve rest her head on her shoulder. She tried to be as comforting as possible, knowing just how alone Eve had been all her young life; just how confused and scared she still was about the future. She knew Michael would be better at such things as comfort, never having completely given up his human spirit, which was something she felt she was slowly regaining in being a mother. She couldn't help but remember Michael's anticipation before they'd been separated and frozen. He was simply fascinated with the very idea of what they together could possibly create and how he would go on and on about creating the first pure Hybrid, like Lucian had wanted all those centuries ago.

…

Sebastian went out in the early hours of the morning before daybreak, anticipating Michael's actions and guessing his potential whereabouts. He wore the blood stained coat and strode past every alley, every shady place he could find. He didn't know if Michael would be so gullible as to trust a group of Lycans. He guessed 'no,' Selene having told him that they worked as an independent unit until the purge, trusting no one but themselves. Michael was probably smart enough to either run as far away from Antigen as possible and stay low, or try and find out what had happen to Selene through breaking into Antigen, like she had.

He had no time to react as he was torn from his thoughts and rammed into an alley wall, a clawed hand gripping the collar of his coat. He stared into black eyes, fear fleeing him as he realized that he had reached his objective.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Antigen has eyes everywhere." Sebastian said in a low volume as Michael looked him over.

"Who are you?" Michaels' voice was almost an indistinguishable growl, but the message was crystal clear.

"No need to intimidate me, Michael Corvin, I'm here to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" Another growl, but this time more tame.

"Because Selene trusts me. "

With the mention of Selene's name, Michael's pupils shrunk, but his claws were still tightly gripping the detective.

"Where is she? How do you know her?"

"Listen, I know it's a long shot, but you have to trust me. There's a lot you don't know, too much to explain right now, but I can get you to her if you cooperate with me."

Michael hesitated, measuring the truth of this man. He seemed sincere, which would have been enough for him if he didn't have so many questions. The scent of Selene was still thick in the air, her blood just beneath his fingertips. If he wasn't so fatigued, he might have had the nerve to interrogate this man right here and now, but knew he couldn't. He let go of Sebastian and retracted his claws, waiting for orders.

"Stay here, it's too dangerous to walk all the way to my car. I'll drive you to the safe house where Selene and…" he stopped, unknowing if Michael had any knowledge of his daughter.

"And what?" Michael coaxed lightly, holding back his anxiety as well as his imagination.

Sebastian shook his head. "Too complicated. Just stay here until I drive up."

…

They drove in silence until they reached the end of the city, heading for the country.

"How did you meet Selene?" Michael asked. "I've never met you."

"I'm not sure that's the question you should be asking."

"What?" Michael stared at him, but the detective did not add anything more. He stared back at the road and thought a moment, then, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Twelve years."

Michael felt his heart sink as well as unknown anger rise. He took a few deep breaths. "And Selene? What has she been doing these…twelve years?"

"Same as you. Mostly."

"Care to explain?"

Before either could say another word, Sebastian noticed a string of cars speeding their way from behind.

"That is not good." He said under his breath. Michael caught this and looked back, immediately facing forward once he realized their situation. Sebastian sped up.

"Who's following us?"

"Lycans, probably. Antigen's probably figured out that I'm not working for humans anymore."

"Wait, you mean that place I just got out of? That's run by Lycans?"

"Yeah, like I said before." Sebastian was speeding now. "It's complicated."

…

"Eve, please." Selene said. "You need to get your sleep."

Eve protested with her body language, unable to verbally defy her mother at the moment, somewhat at war with herself and he mother at the same time. She wished not to disobey Selene, but at the same time, she found it necessary to argue her case.

"I'm not tired." She finally said.

Selene was only a bit perplexed, knowing her daughter not to be a rebellious child, but a restless one.

"Eve…" She was about to talk her into the benefits of a good night's sleep when she noticed the sudden faraway look in her eyes. "Eve?" she repeated, a strange mixture of hope and concern seizing her gut.

When Eve finally looked up, her eyes were urgent. "I know where he is. He's close by."

"Where?" Selene immediately reacted.

"In the woods, not too far from the road. I saw cars, and he was running away from them. I saw Sebastian, but he was shouting for father to go."

Selene couldn't begin to imagine what situation Michael could possibly be in at the moment, but her mission was clear, the Death Dealer in her snapping into action as she strode into the hall. When she reached the center room, she called for David.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing the urgency.

"Michael." She replied. "Eve's had a vision and she knows where Michael is, but Lycans may be on his trail. I think they have Sebastian." As Thomas came up to say something, Selene interrupted before he could utter a word. "We have no time for discussing who leads the Lycans where, right now, we need to get Michael before they do, and I intend on killing anyone who gets in my way of him."

"As much as I would love to dispute this," Thomas replied, "I was simply going to request you take the new silver nitrate rounds." He tossed them to her. "We haven't tested them yet."

**Yeah, I'm not apologizing for the cliffhanger cause that's just how I role. Anyway, hope you liked that, cause there's at least one more chapter in me for this one, unless I somehow make this a full on canon, then who knows. Again, I don't beg for reviews, but I do appreciate them ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Underworld fans :D Thank you so much for the Reviews, etc., I appreciate it. Don't know if I'm continuing after this, I have little to no ideas. I'm open to suggestions if you have any. Praise, flame, or ignore the review button to your heart's content. Enjoy if anything.**

Acceptance

Chapter 3

The sudden turn of events had quickly taken a toll on his body. He could smell Lycan blood in the distance and on his claws, the need to feed eating at his insides. He could feel the earth being uprooted by his powerful and unbalanced feet, colliding with small and unnoticed obstacles as his vision became blurred. These were faster and stronger Lycans he'd ever seen, possibly even more so than Lucian. As he heard them get closer, he knew that he could not defend himself, his will to transform denied by his aching body, threatening to pass out let alone exert enough energy to release the Hybrid.

Then he saw her, _Selene_, as if it were a hallucination, or the most vivid day dream he'd ever had. It was as if he were looking into the eyes of another.

Was she near here? What did this mean? The vision slowed him down some, distracting him from what lay just ahead. He tripped out of disorientation, almost too weak to get up. Just as a Lycan was about to attack, a round of bullets cried through the air, filling his ears with an acute and unique echo that only his ears could pick up. He attempted to transform, unknowing of who was firing away at his enemies. Before his eyes could even fully change to their deathly black orbs, he blacked out.

...

Michael opened his eyes the moment he regained consciousness. He didn't move, but judging by the familiar smell of cloned blood and the dark and dank décor of the small confines where he had apparently been taken, he could safely assume that he was in the hands of vampires. With this thought, he sprang to his feet and hastily made his way to the door. Just as he reached the handle, he realized that he was not alone, sensing another presence. His frazzled and fogged mind fought his senses as he twisted his body around to see a child sitting just a few feet away from where he'd been lying unconscious not ten seconds ago. She stared at him with eyes that looked of blue fire surrounding a black cloud; eyes he'd never seen before, yet felt he knew; eyes that looked as if they held a great secret, or burden. Or potential.

He noticed her stealth; her animalistic power, even as she sat completely still. Yet she had a young, frail grace that glowed about her. She looked shocked, but strangely-almost privately-awe struck. His lack of her identity drove his mind mad as his senses silently groped the air for any evidence that he could find without speaking, speechless as he was. Her scent met his Lycan half, processing the very familiarity of it. He recognized the unique scent to be a unique mixture of that of a Lycan and a Vampire. Within seconds of laying eyes on her, he knew who she had to be as he finally remembered his lost hopes and dreams. His heart threatened to shatter with each silent second that passed by.

He approached with little caution and no real doubt, their eyes never separating. She remained still as he came closer either out of politeness or from knowledge of his struggling. It was then when she faltered, her mind seeking his in a desperate outreach. He saw himself through her eyes for a moment and instantly realized that she was the connection; the eyes he'd seen through when he'd woken up those short days ago.

"You led me here." he said, breathlessly.

"Yes." she replied. Her voice was so small, at least right now it was.

"You're..." he reached for her face, burrowing into her deep and burning eyes. She didn't flinch like he'd half expected, on the contrary, she leaned into his touch and accepted his gaze of wonderment. "You're mine."

His words were simple, and a bit possessive, but described his racing thoughts perfectly. She nodded, smiling through the tears she held captive in her eyes. His tears were the first to fall, the sudden sting foreign to him, not able to remember the last time he cried, let alone out of joy. He embraced her clung to her, bringing her to her feet. He was initially surprised by her returning embrace. She was strong, but that made complete sense, born of two immortals. His thoughts of old returned to him, his imagination finally awake after remembering that he was a father. He used to imagine what abilities his cub might have, what life could be made from the mixing of he and his beloveds' strange and unique blood. But what haunted him more was the fact that he didn't know her, really. It didn't matter what she could do when it came to immortal powers, but who she was as a twelve year old girl. He'd missed everything to this point. Even as he kissed her forehead and buried his hand in her thick black hair clinging to her as if she'd disappear right before his eyes, he knew nothing about her. The reality of it was grounding and sickening, the darkness he still trudged amongst suffocating.

"What's your name?" he asked, pulling slightly away so that he could see her face. He was about a head taller than her, and although he found that remarkable, he mourning for the time that she might have fit snug in his arms.

"Eve." her voice was stronger now, confident of his love.

"Eve." he repeated. "I like the sound of that." he smiled and received one from her, a glowing smile that melted his heart. Then, "Who named you?" The thought seemed quite insignificant, but the paternal side of him needed to know, having wanted to name her all those years ago. It was an injustice to him, however small the conflict. "If Selene and I were both frozen-"

"Mother named me, just a few days ago, actually." Eve explained, her accent all too noticeable to him. She even sounded like her.

"Really? And she couldn't have waited?" his tone was that of a joke, his smile too contagious to avoid. Eve gave a small breath a laughter, having never truly laughed before. Somehow, Michael sensed this, stepping back one step and taking her hands in his, studying them for no real reason other than to hold them. He'd dreamed of holding her hands, though it was such a human thing to do, but he didn't care. Love was love.

"Mother's outside." Eve stammered, still a bit nervous, though her father was more loving than she could have ever imagined. "She told me to stay here in case you woke up during their meeting."

"Meeting?" Michael replied. "Is this a coven?"

"Well, the vampires we're staying with were driven out of their coven by Lycans. This is a temporary safe house."

"How long have you been here?"

"As long as you've been awake. I escaped and freed mother only a day before she freed you."

"It's only been five days." Reality began to sink in as Michael realized the more and more of the truth. "You've been a prisoner all your life?"

She nodded, unknowing of how much the information would weigh on her father. By the expression on his face, the weight was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry." He said, his grip on her hands now tighter, a strength she easily matched. His eyes were almost unbearably sympathetic, nearly to the point of depression.

"You don't have to be." She said with a strong voice, truly wanting him to forget his grief.

Sensing her wish, he only explained rather than insisting he feel responsible. "I missed everything. I had so many plans for us."

Feeling her heart just about to burst, she hugged her father again, needing the contact to hold her tears inside. She'd never felt emotion as intense as this. "For so long," she began, "I've been alone. Sometimes, I wanted to be perfectly alone. Left alone, with no one watching me, no one testing me and taking my blood. I was raised by a number of different nurses, none of them stayed with me for more then a year before they were replaced. No one was allowed to be attached to me, they treated me like an animal." She sniffed, but needed to continue. "I wanted to know the world outside. I knew there was more, so much more to life." She paused, taking in her father's scent in full, though the smell of ice still lingered in his warm skin. "There had to be someone who cared for me. Anyone. Father, I was going mad."

Michael held her tighter, though not painfully so. His words came without much thought because they came straight from his heart. He gladly invited the feeling, these past few days having been so lonely and miserable, having been wallowing in his own confusion and anger. "I loved you before you were born. I knew that the immortal world would reject you like they rejected me, but I was going to protect you. I won't fail you, not this time."

"Father, you haven't failed me." Eve said, pulling away to look at him. Her voice was a bit happier, though still serious. They eventually sat down where Michael had been lying just minutes ago. They were quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"I'm lucky, I guess. Even when I became a Hybrid, I was never alone. The worst loneliness I've ever suffered was before Selene. When I was still human." He paused again, realized that Eve had more to say, but was possibly too overwhelmed to know how to say anything. He began again. "I tried to pretend I wasn't afraid of the purge, but it only lead me to underestimate the humans. And the Lycans..." he trailed off, bitter and untamed frustration coating his voice and glazing his eyes. He shook it away quickly, not wanting this moment to be tainted by hatred of any type.

A moment passed and Selene was on Michael's mind. He got up and walked to the door, hearing muffled voices talking some ways away from them. "So, uh, are we not allowed to interrupt? What are they talking about?"

"You, probably. And Sebastian." A thought crossed her mind. "They call you mother's 'Lycan lover.'"

He laughed dryly at the statement, not letting it get to him. He somewhat accepted the fact that Vampires would always see him as a Lycan and vice versa. It was an annoying truth, but a truth nonetheless. Pushing his ear to the door, he began to listen in on the meeting.

"Sebastian has done nothing but help us. He's just as vulnerable as we are."

Michael recognized this to be Selene's voice, a harsh, yet harmonious sound to his sensitive ears.

"Yes, he's helped you lead the Lycans straight to us." said a foreign voice to Michael. He sounded old and furious, that fury so tame with age that he sound calm and collected.

"Father," said a younger, equally foreign voice, "stop being so small minded. He's a human, he may be able to help us eventually. He also happened to bring us one of the most powerful immortals to ever walk the earth. You may hate _what_ he is, but he's on _our_side." There is a brief pause. "Isn't he?"

"He won't turn to the Lycans." Selene said in a reassuring manner, probably aiming her words to the older vampire. "They think him an undesirable anomaly, otherwise they would have found use for him instead of keeping him cryogenecally frozen all these years. They are not the same pack that turned him, they wanted a Hybrid. Lucian wanted a Hybrid. If Lucian or any of his pack were still alive today, they wouldn't have allowed this sort of domination-"

"Are you defending the very pack that you, a Death Dealer, have sworn-"

"That was a very long time ago, and if you remember, every coven existing had been lied to about Kraven's intentions and Lucian's death. About Victor's lies. But if you should learn anything from our past, it is that time has changed. Everything has changed and we can no longer afford to see things in black and white. We can no longer afford to hang onto what we once knew or to cower away from any fight. If I've learned anything, it is that change is needed to end this war, and change is what runs through my daughter's veins. Change runs through Michael's. Though Lucian wanted revenge, he also wanted a revolution, and a revolution we've made."

"Along with the near destruction of your own species!"

"There was nothing she could have done, father. If anything, you should be thanking her instead of blaming her. She and Eve killed the two heading the entire Lycan operation, giving us time to strike back. We're in a better place then we have been in years!"

"Years? Son, do you even understand the word? You're a quarter of a century old and you believe you understand our plight?"

Michael stopped listening then and turned to Eve, who was standing next to him as he leaned on the door with his arms crossed. "So, what happened to Sebastian? Sounds like he's alive."

"He's injured quite badly, but yes, he's alive."

"Who is he? I nearly killed him when I found him."

"He's a detective, but he's always been on our side. His wife was a vampire, died in the purge, mother says."

Michael nodded, it being enough information for him to believe. Just then, he heard the voices cease as well as the deliberate footsteps walking towards them, the clunk of heels nearing every second. For some highly irrational and unknown reason, Michael felt his stomach flip in a sudden nervousness. For some short seconds, he felt as helpless as when he had been human, a weak and oddly familiar mortality somehow having slipped through to his heart, striking it as sorrow filled his eyes once more. He ignored this feeling, his will to be reunited with his mate far stronger than any mortal anxiety due to unrest and near starvation. In haste, he opened the door to reveal a rather long hallway, the footsteps still echoing through the metal cavern. He took only a few steps before she was visible to him, turning a sharp corner and stopping as soon as soft brown eyes met his. Her lips parted in an almost inaudible and breathless "Michael." He let out a sigh of relief, the sight of her not having changed in the least, her energy just as filling as it had been before. He took a deep breath, breathing her in, even at this distance.

She was surprised to see him standing there, already awake. Fresh blood was now dried onto his shirt and pants from the night's events, stray blond strands of hair were tousled in his face, and his eyes were locked on her. There he stood, in the flesh, breathing and watching for her reaction, careful as ever, still her Michael. For once, her dignity had nothing to do with her actions as she ran to him. They embraced in an intensity that neither had felt before, even with each other. Though separation was nothing new, their situation had changed drastically from their last parting. Michael planted kisses along her neck as Selene dug her fingers in his hair.

"How many times do I have to be mistaken of your death?" Selene said in his ear, braking the unnoticed silence between them. She pulled away just enough to see him, a small, almost invisible smirk on her face as she was trying to lighten the mood.

Even though he knew this, he could not keep his words to himself. "I never want to leave your side." Fear shown through his voice, moreso than he'd intended to let out, but he couldn't hide anything from Selene, so why start now?

She immediately understood his words, fearing another unexpected and painful separation. She wasn't sure she could go through losing his again, now more than ever. The only way she could think to express herself at the moment was to pull his lips to hers and kissing him with all the tenderness she could give. He gratefully obliged, an amazing mixture of relief and renewal washing over him, heightening his senses and filling the whole in his heart. He'd feared her death just as she had about his, completely cut off from any information about her, unknowing of how long he'd been asleep.

Selene broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, then looked over his shoulder to Eve, who was standing just feet away still inside the room, watching them in curiosity and slight awe. Michael turned his head to see her, too, loosening his grip on Selene to do so. Before Selene could ask him about meeting her, he turned his gaze back to her and said "She's beautiful."

Selene felt a smile form and didn't fight it, the purity of his statement too precious to deny. Eve tentatively made her way out of the room, quickly received by another embrace by Michael. She looked up to her mother, calmly glowing with pride at the sight of them, witnessing his acceptance of their child one of the most brilliant sensations she'd ever felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up Underworld fans? Thought I'd update just for the heck of it. I'm still undecided on where exactly I want to go with this plot-wise, but I do want to continue. This is one of my most popular fics, so it'd be a shame to stop at a mere three chapters. **

**Also, in this chapter, I have Michael explain why Lucian wanted a Hybrid in the first place. I don't know if he actually knows that, so correct me if I'm wrong. I think it's a nice segment either way. Enjoy.**

Acceptance

Chapter 4

The days have been quiet, the temporary coven safe, but only for now. The refugee vampires were taking advantage of the circumstances and wasted no time in making plans for sending out scouts for new territory, maybe even to find lost allies. Communication between the covens had been terminated years ago, news of their species slim to nonexistent in the years after the purge. There was no guarantee that any other covens were even still in existence.

With the acceptance of Selene, Eve, and now Michael, some members of the coven were drawn to David's ideas of fighting back. Others simply resisted further, their new ideas and strange mixtures of blood too foreign a concept to comprehend. Either way, ideas were spreading, opinions were being made and minds were being changed.

David and Eve were currently outside of the safe house, wanting not to be heard by any wondering vampire. Eve had asked about her parent's past, knowing that David knew about the legends of old and of the truths discovered by her mother just years ago. He'd been a small child during the purge and heard stories of Michael's horrific turning, Selene's betrayal and astounding acts of violence against the elders. Though he was young at the time and had heard most everything from his father, doubting and hateful against Selene and Michael, he'd never seen Selene as anything but a hero.

"So, mother was turned by the elder…" Eve trailed off, trying to recap what she'd learned.

"Viktor."

"600 years ago?"

"More or less."

"But he lied about killing her family and blamed it on the Lycans, and when she found out…but how is that? She was helping father before she knew the truth."

"She wasn't exactly helping him, more like hiding him from the Lycans. He was very important to Lucian, their leader, because of his rare blood line—"

"Corvinus?"

He nodded. "Which allowed him to become a Hybrid. Any other immortal bitten twice cannot survive."

Eve paused to think. "Corvinus was the first immortal?"

David nodded again. "Technical father to every immortal. His sons were William—"

"Bitten by the wolf."

"And Marcus."

"Bitten by the bat. Whom mother and father both killed?"

"Yes. And so earned my father's hatred."

"Even though Marcus was out of his mind in freeing William?"

David laughed. "He likes to dismiss a few details."

Eve smirked, unsure if she was appalled or amused. "And Lucian was…the Lycan who'd made a deal with…Kraven, was it? So every vampire believed Lucian to be dead?"

"Yes. He was the first Lycan in existence, if I'm not mistaken. Viktor created an entire army of Lycans afterword to act as guardians during the day lit hours. That was back when vampires ruled over humans instead of cowering from them." He said this in a way that irked Eve a bit.

"Would you rather any species rule over the other?"

David immediately re-worded his last statement, in no way wanting to offend Eve, though no one really knew her opinion on the matter of revolution. "No, not at all. But given the circumstances, the humans may have forgotten about our ancient reign, but what the Lycans have done to us and the human race is unspeakable. I'm rather sick of cowering. And you, you were miserable at Antigen. They hid everything from you, treated you like an animal. I've been stuck underground my entire life, why do you think I escape to the city so often?"

Eve was silent for a time, taken aback by his suddenly angered tone of voice. "I envy you a little, because of your freedom, and I know it's not freedom but—"

David silenced her with a hand over hers, which was resting on her knee. When it came to Eve, he was a bit sensitive. He couldn't figure out if it was because of his silent fascination for her blood line, or if it was her unique spirit. It might as well be both. "I know. Compared to you, the world is my oyster, right?"

She nodded, a bit shyly.

"I'm sorry." David offered, now also feeling a bit shy, taking his hand away. "So, where were we?"

Eve thought a moment before answering. "Lucian and the Lycans. So, he made a rebellion and they formed a pack that the vampires would end up fighting to the present."

"Right."

"What I don't yet understand…" Eve began, "is why Lucian wanted to create a Hybrid in the first place."

"No one's really ever known that. At least no one from my coven." David's eyes quickly caught the sun rise, his body reacting before his mind. He was on his feet when he looked back at Eve. She nodded her approval for him to leave her.

"You don't want to come with me?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Suit yourself, though, if your mother finds out, she may just kill me."

"No." Eve said jokingly. "She already revived you once. It's too much trouble now."

…

"How long do you want to stay here?" Michael asked, having just been fully briefed on their situation by Selene.

"As long as we can. Maybe we should set out to find more covens, they'd like it if we were out of their hair."

"Maybe. As long as we can take Eve."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Selene replied quickly.

It was silent between them for a moment. They were in their room, grateful for the time together, but restless as to the situation at hand with the Lycans. Anything could happen now that the Lycans had so much power over the humans. Though they were theoretically safe, neither trusted the word.

Michael had let his mind wander for a moment before he spoke. "You really believe that Lucian would have prevented this?"

Selene looked at him, having been checking her guns across the small room. She put the weapon down and took the steps to Michael, standing just in front of him. "If he had survived, he would have seen both Viktor and Kraven dead. There would have been no reason for him to lash out if all he wanted his entire life was to scorn Viktor."

"But…" Michael began. "Was that all he wanted?"

Selene sat next to him, taking her hand in his and about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She got up without hesitation and answered it. The vampire in charge of watching Sebastian was just outside. She informed them that the human had awoken. Selene had wanted to talk to him, so she thanked the vampire and immediately left for the med bay. Michael followed her, curious as to find out more about this human, also completely uncomfortable in this place without her.

Sebastian was relieved to see them when they walked in. Selene was still impressed that the vampires could rehabilitate him.

"How are you?" Selene asked bluntly.

Sebastian nodded, remembering that he would get no compassion here. "Alive."

"Good." Selene replied. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here. Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I remember Michael, And then, the Lycans." Sebastian felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked himself over for the first time, wondering how many wounds he'd sustained.

"We killed them before they could take you anywhere. It was quite the chase." Selene hesitated for a moment, but shed whatever smidge of fear she'd had. "Thank you, for all that you've done. First you helped me rescue Eve, and now you return Michael to us. And at the risk of your own life."

"Don't mention it. I kind of feel more at home with vampires then I do humans nowadays."

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "You're like no human I've ever met." He reached out his hand for a hand shake. "Take that as a compliment."

"I will." Sebastian replied, taking Michael's hand in his good one.

David walked in, silently as to not disturb the "meeting." He saw Selene's eyes dart to him, obviously wondering where Eve had gone. Michael quickly got the message and made his way over to David, letting Selene continue he talk with Sebastian.

"So," Michael said very casually. "Where'd Eve get off to?"

David was very much less casual in his answer. "She's still outside. It's almost daylight." He stopped there, knowing that with Michael, he didn't have to explain any further that Eve was not one for persuasion.

Michael nodded, knowing that if Selene knew that Eve was alone, she'd go and kill someone. "I better go."

…

"Eve?"

She spun around when she heard her name, surprised that anyone would be out here, it being daylight and all. When she saw that it was her father approaching, she immediately relaxed, probably more so than when she had been in solitude. They'd only known each other for a few days and had had little time alone, but Eve was already fascinated with Michael's personality. She'd never known a more caring man, though he was strong, too. She could sense the humanity living within him; the pure essence of his original self still lingering in his scent. She'd known a few humans in her life at Antigen, and they had all the mercy and care she'd ever witnessed in another person before meeting her parents. He was a strange and wonderful mix of so many things, she wondered how in the world he and her mother had ever hit it off.

He sat next to her on the slab of stone she was currently perched on, taking in a moment of content silence before speaking.

"Why are you out here?" He asked. The very soft texture of his voice never ceased to amaze her. She knew he was a brutal creature; she knew of his powers and of his strength, but for the life of her could not see him as anything other than a harmless, peaceful, loving person.

"It's safe out here." Was her answer, turning her eyes to him. They both smiled.

"Still." He replied, tentatively putting an arm around her. Seeing as how she didn't reject him, her pulled her a little closer.

"You're not cold?" He asked, observing her breathing, the hot air of her exhales evaporating into the cold atmosphere. She shook her head. "You didn't answer my question. I asked 'why' you were out here."

"That _is _why." Eve said matter-of-factly. "It's safe out here."

Michael concealed a laugh. "So, it's not safe in the _safe house_?"

"No, not that. It's just, I've never really seen a forest before. Two weeks ago, I stepped into the city for the first time." She looked around, and then back at him. "I rather like this better."

Michael was caught off guard, not knowing what to say, having again forgotten about that small detail of his child's life. She was new to _everything._ He supposed she seemed so grown up about the whole situation that he forgot sometimes.

After a moment of silence, Eve rounded up the courage to ask Michael what David had not known. "Father, can I ask you something?"

Michael turned to give her his full attention. "Anything." He replied.

Eve hesitated at first, but knew that he was likely the only person, besides maybe Selene, that might know the answer to her question. She pulled away from him to sit sideways, facing him fully. "Why did Lucian want to create a Hybrid?"

She waited patiently, holding her father's stare for a moment, he seemingly lost in time. Just by looking into his eyes, she could see the emotions evoked within him from the simple string of words she'd just uttered.

Suddenly, the vision of a blood memory escaped his consciousness and into hers, but only for a brief, terrifyingly real moment. She could see a woman burning at the stake; hear cries from both a man and a woman. The vision was gone in an instant.

"Who was that?" Eve gasped, her voice thin and her eyes wide. She was no longer fazed by the odd and unexplained connection she had with both her parents, but the vision had disturbed her some.

Michael took in a few deep breaths, surprised that such an old memory still affected him so, or maybe it was the fact that he had shared it with Eve in such a private and strange way that made him this hyper aware of their surroundings. He was not yet used to their connection. He took Eve's shoulders, seeing the beginnings of tears in her eyes from the shock of the sheer brutality the scene she'd only just witnessed held. His hands were firm in a tender grip, untapped emotion still flickering in his eyes.

"Sonja." He finally said. "Her name was Sonja."

"Who was she?" Eve asked, now almost completely calm. Seeing this, Michael's initial concerns came back to surface.

"Viktor's daughter. She was pregnant with Lucian's child; the first Hybrid, if it had been born. Viktor killed her out of fear, he made Lucian watch." He could hardly hear the words coming out of his mouth, the pain that Lucian had felt still deep in his blood; still as haunting as his own memories of losing Selene. "How did you know about Lucian?"

Eve gave him a look of incredulity. "Do you expect me to know nothing of your past? I know a lot…David told me. Either way, I have a right to know. I'm a Hybrid too, apparently the most disgusting creature on this bloody planet."

"Eve…" Michael trailed off. He had no idea she felt so strongly about this and had not once come across the idea that she might want to know of their past struggles. He thought about telling her everything, why not? It was surreal at best to think about the past, seeing as how everything he once knew as a human had changed in merely days, now everything he once knew as a Hybrid was completely wiped out.

"So," Eve began, cutting Michael off. "Lucian wanted a Hybrid to scorn Viktor."

"Yes," Michael began softly. "But also, he did it out of love. For Sonja, it was a way to avenge her death. He loved her more than anything. I know…" he trailed off, bringing a hand to his daughter's face, reveling in the purity of her. "…because I love your mother the same way." He paused, refraining from embracing her, still wanting to talk. "Eve, about being a Hybrid, I know what other people think we are. They think we're freaks of nature, monsters, devils, I've heard it all. The only thing that matters is that you know who you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Eve gave a small smile, gripping his hand tightly, loving every second of being loved. "I could get used to having parents." She said, a bit jokingly.

Michael laughed. "And I could get used to being a parent. I don't know the first thing about raising a teenager, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
